


Just A Taste

by taitofan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Foot Jobs, Incest, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Leon loves his little brother, so when Hop comes into his room crying and thinking he's about to die, well, he has to help doesn't he?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, have some incest!
> 
> Also this is in the same universe as my Piers/Allister and (soon to be) Raihan/Bede fics, jsyk~

Leon had been sound asleep prior to the human hurricane—aka his little brother Hop—coming into his room at three in the morning, shaking him awake and bawling his eyes out. He was awake in a moment, his sleep-addled brain not knowing exactly what was wrong, but none of the details mattered. Hop was crying. Hop was upset.  _ He had to make his beloved brother feel better _ .

“What’s wrong?” he asked, panic in his voice as he sat up and looked Hop over. He  _ looked  _ okay… Was it a nightmare? Had a flying pokemon passed by his window and scared him? Had he gotten up for a drink and stubbed his toe? Hop had just turned twelve, and admittedly, Leon wasn’t sure what could still make his brother cry. Guilt flooded through him as he realized how much of Hop’s life he was missing, but he pushed it away and focused on the boy before him instead. “You can tell me anything, you know? Just tell me how I can help.”

Hop sniffled, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond, though only a choked sob came out. After a beat, Hop did a quite unexpected thing… He swiftly pulled down his pajama pants, letting Leon onto the problem at hand. The problem was apparent to Leon, but now he had a problem that he hoped with all his heart wasn’t apparent to Hop.

“You’re bleeding,” he said unhelpfully, not knowing what else to say as all of his own blood seemed to rush to his cock.

Hop nodded, standing there with his bloody thighs and pussy on full display. He managed to calm down long enough to take a shuddering breath and reply. “I woke up bleeding and I’m going to  _ die _ ! Help me Lee, I don’t  _ want  _ to die!”

Part of Leon wanted to laugh; that was what Hop got for refusing to attend sex-ed at school. Leon understood his brother’s reasoning, seeing as they wanted to lump him in with the girls, but he should have at least let their mother tell him about menstruation. Especially as Leon knew he wasn’t exactly the person to explain things in a helpful way. But a stronger part of him wanted Hop to feel better, so stop crying and smile. And then there was the part of him that had to try very hard not to bury his face in his brother’s bloody cunt and lick him clean.

His cock twitched in his boxers, liking that last idea the most. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he should leave those terrible feelings of his where Hop would never know about them. But before he could stop himself, he was out of bed, leaning down to kiss the top of Hop’s head.

“You’re not going to die. Let me get a few things and I’ll explain, okay?”

Hop nodded, looking a bit more relaxed, and it warmed Leon’s heart to know that Hop trusted him enough to believe him without hesitation. Not wanting to leave him alone for long despite that, Leon hurried back with a damp cloth and a big fluffy black towel. He set the towel on the edge of his bed, patting it encouragingly until Hop kicked off his blood-stained shorts and sat down.

“..So I’m really not dying?”

Leon chuckled softly and shook his head, kneeling down between Hop’s legs and beginning to wash him up. “No, you’re not dying, I promise. You’ve just had your first period is all.”

Hop’s face screwed up, and Leon knew what was coming. “Only girls have periods!”

“Nah, you’re wrong little bro.” It wasn’t Leon’s place to out anyone, even to his own trans brother, but he could imagine Piers having a conniption if anyone said such a thing to him. He and Raihan had learned a lot about what  _ not  _ to say to a trans men when the three of them used to fool around. Luckily, they’d learned good things too. Things that made him confident he could get through this discussion without upsetting Hop. “Guys can have periods too. Anyone with a cu—” He stopped himself quickly, not wanting to use such language in front of his brother. “—vagina can have one.”

Hop’s face morphed into a sly grin, his eyes hooded in a way Leon felt no twelve-year-old should ever be able to do. “You were going to say  _ cunt _ !”

_ Fuck _ , Leon thought, his cock getting harder by the second. That had been far too sexy for his health.

“Y-Yeah, but you shouldn’t hear those things. You’re a—”

“Man!” Hop interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. His breasts were too small to need a binder yet, but Leon knew they were there. Small enough for Leon’s hands to fully eclipse them, and absolutely adorable, just like the rest of Hop. “If it makes girls become women, then I’m a man. So don’t treat me like a kid, Lee! I can see your dick in your pants, you know! I know you like this!”

It took Leon a good five seconds to process that, at which point he dropped the cloth and felt his stomach drop. “Hop—”

“It's okay, you don’t need to deny it. Lee, _ I love you _ . I’m your biggest fan and your brother and… There’s no one else I’d let see me like this but you. So…” Hop’s face was as flushed as Leon knew his own had to be. “I don’t mind. You can do  _ anything _ you want to me.”

Anything. Hop had  _ really  _ said that. Was this all just an elaborate dream? A pinch to his arm told him that he was very much awake, and Hop was still gazing down at him with a mixture of fear, desire, and love in his bright amber eyes. Leon had wanted this for far longer than he knew he should have, but the idea that Hop wanted it too, well, it just didn’t seem real. And yet, the jolt that hit him when something prodded at his clothed bulge again told him this was indeed real.

“Anything, huh?” He looked down to see Hop’s bare foot curling around him, and he laughed breathlessly at how surreal this all was. “Then… I want to taste you, while you keep doing  _ that _ .”

Hop looked unsure for a moment, probably concerned about the blood, but he nodded soon enough. “I want to see your dick though. Can you take it out?”

Leon had to use all his willpower not to cum right then.

“Sure thing, baby bro. Anything  _ you  _ want.”

He would give Hop the world, the moon and the stars, everything and anything to make him happy. His cock was simple to give! He pushed his boxers off and allowed Hop to situate himself before leaning in and licking Hop’s bloody slit. Despite the earlier cleaning, he was bleeding rather heavily and there was plenty of it for Leon to taste. He admired the public hair that was just growing in, letting his fingers run over it before grabbing Hop’s smooth thighs and easing them apart.

“Lee,” he whined as Leon’s tongue began lapping at his pretty soft folds. “That feels so good…!”

If Leon’s mouth hadn’t been occupied, he might have shot back with how good Hop’s curious little foot felt stroking his cock. He didn’t even have a foot fetish, but if anyone were to give him one, Hop would be it. As it were, he continued pleasuring his brother, eventually moving to the puffy, bloody nub that  _ throbbed  _ for his attention. He licked at it, suckled and teased, all the while gripping Hop’s hips and keeping him from squirming right off the bed.

It had been a while since Leon had gotten laid, and that fact mixed with his long standing desire for Hop made it clear to him that he wouldn’t last much longer. Hop’s cute moans and whimpers, his delicious pussy, the very  _ smell  _ of him… It was all too much. He loved Hop. Loved him more than anyone or anything. He wanted to be the only one Hop ever did this with! He wanted all of Hop’s love…!

“Lee… I feel weird…” He was going to cum. He was the first person to make his baby brother cum! That thought in mind, he attacked Hop’s clit with redoubled effort. “I… I love you Lee!”

The words, breathy and full of desire, drove Leon absolutely wild. The experience of his face buried in Hop’s warm, bloody cunt and his brother’s trembling foot on his cock proved to be too much. He came hard, thick ropes of cum splattering onto Hop’s foot. Not long after, Hop groaned—the sound absolutely  _ melodic _ —and his juices joined his blood on Leon’s tongue. He drank it all down like it was the sweetest ambrosia, and only when Hop’s spent body stopped trembling did he finally pull away.

“Hop, did you—?”

Yet again, he was cut off as Hop leaned down and clumsily kissed Leon, not seeming to mind tasting his own bodily fluids. Leon kissed back, not bothered in the slightest if Hop wasn’t. He let Hop lead, enjoying the fact that this was obviously Hop’s first real kiss too. The inexperienced yet passionate kiss was all he could ever ask for.

When Hop finally pulled away, he looked so well kissed that Leon almost melted.

“I had a champion time, Lee.”

Leon  _ did  _ melt that time, right back down between Hop’s thighs again.

“Then let big bro give you an encore. You’ll be amazed what your body will let you do to make up for the bleeding thing.”

Hop didn’t object.

\---

Leon awoke the next morning to a familiar body laying next to him. Hop had rolled off the towel at some point in the night, leaving a nice rusty stain on the bed sheets. Was it wrong that he wanted to take them when he left and never let them get cleaned? Probably, but eating out his brother multiple times in one night was already wrong by most people’s standards, so he didn’t think it could really get much worse.

He smiled as he looked at Hop’s sleeping face, looking so peaceful as he clung to Leon in his easy slumber. Leon’s heart swelled as he thought about how much he adored Hop. He was so precious to him, his cute little brother who worshipped him so…

As Leon settled back down for a bit more rest, hugging Hop a little closer to him, he hoped his brother knew that Leon worshipped  _ him  _ too.


End file.
